How Could I
by Mistal
Summary: AU Their love was always there, they just refused to see it. HeeroSetsuna.


AN Somehow, I manage to write a story! Go me! haha... ok it's just a song- fic, so this is the only chapter... but still! better than nothing. I'm quite proud of this story,I like it! and I enjoy writing this one... not like my last one (Tell me)..anyway, quite sad if you ask me...

Disclaimer: I don't own Setsuna Meiou of Sailor Moon or Heero Yui of Gundam Wing. Done wil listening to How did I fall in love with you by Backstreet Boys

Warnings: Angst, Character's death, AU, I guess to a point you can say OOC...

Parings: Setsuna/Heero

"" talking -

••date

* * *

How did I 

•1990•

A little girl, not more than 5 years old,with green/black hair and vivid red eyes was laughing and running towards her friend, a little boy not more than 5 years too, with brown hair and eyes of a deep blue.

"Heero! Heero! I can! I can!"

The little boy, Heero, turned around.

"You do?" he asked laughing

"Yes I can go with you to the amusement park!"

"So I wont be alone?"

"You wont and you'll never be! is it not great? Heero"

A relief so great.

"Yes, Suna, it is!"

"Don't call me Suna"

A smile

•2001•  
The little girl... which is not a little girl anymore, but more a beautiful teenager of 16 years old was standing in front of her best friend with her boyfriend by her side.

"Heero, this is my boyfriend Josh. Josh this is my best friend of long date Heero."

"Hi" was the common respond from both.

"You hurt her and I kill you"

A jealous only noticeable to the expert's eyes.

"Hehe, Heero don't scare him away!"

"Don't worry Heero, I will never dream of hurting her."

"Better"

•2002•  
A teenager girl clung to teenager boy of her age, best friend from age 2, crying her eyes out.

"He... he broke up with me..."

"Shh... it's ok."

"he... he... broke up... with me... coz I didn't want to sleep with him..."

A anger seeking revenge.

"He doest deserve you... don't cry for that jerk!"

A sniff

"I know... thank you Heero, thank you so much."

"Anytime Suna, anytime"

A small smiles

•2007•  
A young man, clothed in army uniform standing in front of a woman in normal clothes.

"Heero, You really have to?"

"Yes, Setsuna, I really have to go"

"Why did you enroll in the army?"

"Because, Setsuna, because."

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too"

A regret so deep.

"Goodbye Setsuna, I may never return..."

"You better Heero! You better"

"This is war"

"I know"

"Goodbye"

"No. Not goodbye, goodbye means forever. Bye, till we meet again"

•2009•  
A woman holding a letter.

"NO!"

A men rushing inside.

"What's wrong?"

"He's dead... Oh God! Heero is dead..."

"Come here darling"

A pain so hard to overcome.

•2010•  
A woman in a wedding dress standing beside a man in a wedding outfit.

"Setsuna Meiou do you take Josh Epson in marriage?"

"Yes I do"

"Josh Epson do you take Setsuna Meiou in marriage?"

"Yes I do"

"You might kiss the bride"

A watcher never seen.

"Live happy ever after Suna"

•2013•  
A woman of 28 years old, that never lost her vivid red eyes and beautiful long green/black hair sitting at a table with a woman way holder than her.

"A divorce?"

"Yes a divorce, mom, I cant stand living with him... It was a mistake from the beginning"

"You're still think about Heero, aren't you?"

"What did I ever told you about mentioning Heero!"

"To never do it"

"That's right"

A Pain so unbearable.

"He would have made a wonderful husband..."

"Mother!"

•2013•  
A man of 28 years old with brown hair and blue eyes so deep than you can't find anywhere else was sitting at the a cheap bar drinking a beer.

"You know Heero, 'Suna' is probably not married"

A glare so hateful.

"I'm sure Duo is right, Heero... what do you have to lose?"

"What do I have to lose, Quatre? She thinks I'm dead!"

"But you aren't."

"No shit Trowa!"

"We are just pointing the obvious..."

"Well Wufei, I would like you to stop!"

A shame so deep.

"Your lost, man, your lost"

"I know"

•2015•

A old woman doing grocery. Eying a group of five men with what the leader looks like to be her daughter long lost friend.

"Hey you!"

Five men turning.

"Me?"

"No! Not you the man beside you"

"Me?"

"Arg! No on the outside!"

"Heero?"

"heero... Yes!...Yes Heero!"

"What do you want old lady"

A joy so hard to contend

"Heero? Heero Yui?"

"Who are you?"

"It's me... Old Miss Meiou... Setsuna's mother"

An apple drop.

"You are 'Suna''s mother?"

"Yes, my dear, and you are quite missed at home."

"How... How is Setsuna?"

"She is doing better now that she divorce that Josh jerk"

A feeling of sick.

"She married Josh?"

"Yes, yes she did... After learning that you were dead... not that you are."

"It's a long story..."

"Why don't you come home and tell us?"

"I'm sorry Madame... She wouldn't be happy to see me"

Walking away from the only salvation.

"Your lost young men."

"We know... we told him many many time"

A feeling of loneliness so deep.

"I'm sorry Setsuna... I'm so sorry"

•2020•  
A man, sitting on the couch watching Tv, pop corn and phone in hands.

"What do you mean dead?"

"You... know... what it means... she's dead!"

"This is no trick to play on me! Old lady!"

"God damn it! Heero Yui... She is dead, I ain't playing a trick on you!"

A pain running so deep accompanied with a grief of guilt.

"Dead of what?

"Cancer"

"... and you.. want me at her funeralse

"..yes..."

"Even if she died coz of me..."

"Yes I want you there... it's tomorrow... And she is not dead because of you!"

A click of a phone.

"Oh god!"

A waterfall of tears.

"Why didn't I go and see you... to say goodbye"

•2075•  
At a cemetery.  
A man of 90 years old standing beside the grave of his love.  
A love never acknowledge on both side.  
A love so deep that it pushed them away, thinking that the other never felt the same way.  
A love so deep that only best friend could have.

"I loved you Setsuna... I loved you since I was 5...Even now 85 years later, I sill love you... And I'll see you... Again, somewhere in Heaven. I miss you Setsuna... Even if we haven't see each other in 68 years... I've always missed you and I wish I would have been with you at your last moment."

A deep breath

"Years ago, I left in good terms with you... Yet it took... takes us a lifetime to see each other... I don't understand how we could... I can't really blame it on leaving on bad term, since it didn't happen that way... yet... it seems like it does."

An escapade of a tear.

"You died young you know...35...it's young... very young in our time.  
At your funerals, people gave me weird look, specially that little girl of 7 years old. She was your daughter, Hotaru, was her name... She had your hair but not your eyes... They were purple, a deep and vivid purple... We later told me that she was also my daughter... The only time that we... and well... you had a child... And this explain the purple eyes... red and blue makes purple... I took care of her after your funerals... she was too young to understand who I really was... but it doesn't matter... she passed away a few years ago... quite sad that you and her both passed away before me... but she had the same cancer as you... I missed her... she reminded me of you"

A small laughs

"It seems so stupid that you thought I was dead when I wasn't and that I never tell you... and stupider than that... I was right and wrong when I left for war... it was a goodbye and bye till we meat again, only you forgot to mention: Till we meat again in heaven. So Goodbye Setsuna and Bye till we meat again, in a few years, not long, since I'm getting old. Goodbye, my love"

A blue rose falling to the winter ground.

The last vestige of an acknowledge love so deep... that it still burn, alive.

* * *

an: and for those who are wondering A blue rose Does exist 


End file.
